


House of Cards

by Hobeyhay09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Im kinda copying a fic i love, M/M, So is Naegi, Togami is a baby., Very fluffy, first fic, i cant write, i love you dude. keep on writing., im sorry, im sorry not sorry, leogun, so im sorry, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya(I won't constantly call him Byakuya because it's hard for me to spell.)Fluff. T h a t s i t .
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami/Naegi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm not really a great writer. so I'm sorry!

Togami sighed as we walked into the cafe and smiled slightly when Makoto ran up and gave him a hug.  
"BYAKUYA!"  
He laughed slightly, "Why're you so happy to see me?"  
Makoto frowned, "You never come in here! You usually go to Starbucks."  
"Well...I heard some makes a great cup. I truly wanted to try it" He nods his head at Hajime and he gets to work quickly.  
Makoto looks up at Togami. "Can you take me home after this?"  
"Yeah ofc. Go get in the car."  
Makoto waved bye to Hajime and ran out to Togami's car.  
"You really like him don't you?" Hajime says as he pushes the coffee towards Togami  
"I-I...Yeah. I do."  
"If you hurt him. I'll kill you."  
He turns away and says softly "and if you hurt him. I'll pay someone to kill you"  
And with that, he walks to the car  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He comes back to see that Makoto's messing with the radio trying to change it from Byakuya's classical to his own preference.  
"Byakuya! Help me!!!"  
He laughs slightly turning a little red as he changes it to Makoto's favorite station.  
"Thank you!" He holds the hand Byajuya isn't about to use to drive.  
"Okay ready to go?"  
Makoto nods and smiles wide.  
Byakuya thinks to himself: "Whys Makoto acting so weird. I've never seen him smile this much. And he's Makoto...  



	2. Whats he done this time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out what Makoto did. And why hes so happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK. This actually got read-! W H A T !

*Sigh*   
Togami waves slowly to Makoto as he runs up the stairs to his apartments

*He's being so weird right now* Togami thinks as he drives back to his own apartment  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 message from Naegg

Naegg: Kuya~

Kuya: Yes Mr.Whiny

Naegg: Please~ I need you to come over and cook for me :<<<

Kuya: Makoto. You cant text me whenever you're hungry

Naegg: Pwease :<<<

Kuya: Fine Fine. Only because you're extremely adorable.

Naegg: :> you're the best.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
There was a fire in Makoto's kitchen.

A large. 

Red.

Fire.

Togami stood there dumbfounded when he walked into Makoto's apartment.

"I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT!" Makoto said sadly.

Byaukya grabs the fire extinguisher quickly and puts it out.

"ARE YOU STUPID" he turns back to Makoto quickly

He's crying softly on the couch

Byakuya sighs and sits next to him wrapping his arm around him

"It's okay..."

The two of them fall asleep right there on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my writing skills. They don't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't great. I'm not great at writing but I just really enjoy it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
